1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a formwork in concrete construction, particularly for an annularly rising wall of a round vessel, in which, for a further construction section, formwork elements enclose an upper edge of a completed wall portion, are secured to this completed wall portion and protrude over this wall portion for filling with concrete.
Further, a method for concrete construction is also described for forming an annularly rising wall of a round vessel, particularly using the formwork according to the invention.
2. Related Art
Formworks and methods for forming in concrete construction are known in diverse, proven embodiment forms. However, formworks for curved walls continue to present problems, especially in monolithic round vessels which, more recently, can often be used for bio gas installations or as silos in agriculture. Vessel heights of up to 20 m and diameters of up to 35 m require careful, high-quality formwork techniques.
In a known formwork technique, formwork elements such as those disclosed in DE 200 00 497 U1 or DE 102 40 372 A1 are combined to form a plurality of rings arranged one above the other. As the wall height increases, a lower inner ring and a lower outer ring enclose an upper edge of a completed wall portion and support the concentric rings of additional formwork elements lying above them for completing another wall portion by filling the intermediate space between the rings with concrete.
When this newly filled wall portion of the vessel has hardened sufficiently to be capable of supporting loads, the lower rings are removed and placed upon the upper rings.
Moving the rings is extremely time-consuming and, further, may be hazardous to workers at the aforementioned heights. Moreover, moving and, in particular, dismantling the rings of formwork elements after completion of the vessel requires considerable technical resources, for example, cranes.